Motor vehicles typically utilize a starter motor for starting the vehicle's engine. The starter motor is supplied with electrical energy from a battery, such as a lead storage battery. The battery is typically charged by an alternator while the motor vehicle is running. When the battery is discharged to a level below that of a threshold start voltage, the battery, by itself, cannot supply an adequate current to the starter motor at the time of starting the engine.